Aegis Council (AoC Universe)
The Aegis Council 'was the main governing body of the High Heavens after the Pantheon. It was comprised the Aesir, the highest-ranking angels of the Heavens, and favoured servitors of the titans. The process of ascending to the rank of Aesir was virtually impossible, and only 7 angels managed to do this during the lifespan of the Council. The Council convened in the Angiris Citadel, a beautiful crystalline structure in the heart of the legendary Silver City. Each Aesir in the Council received an epithet (Archangel of x), a Crown of Holy Flames on their head (to signify their status) and a Sword of Light (to bring justice to the fallen). Certain Aesir also received special motifs to indicate a higher rank. The Aegis Council had no demonic counterpart, as the demons of the Burning Hells had no time to waste on petty politics. As of the Fall of the Pantheon, the Council is no longer a governing body but a meeting board, where the Aesir covene to discuss the next courses of action for the group. One of their more recent decisions was the declaration of the Sin War. Current members ''Due to the competitive nature of the Aegis Council, not all past members of the angiris are present now. *'''Anariel, the Archangel of Hope *'Duterius, '''the Archangel of Valour *'Ragael,' the Archangel of Justice *'Malzeda', the Archangel of Wisdom *'Temeluch', the Archangel of Faith Past members *'Lucithel, the Lightbringer ' Lucithel was formerly the Lightbringer of the Aesir, leading the Heavenly Host into battle against the Burning Hells. A highly intelligent archangel, he was the architect of a great many successful raids against the gates of Hell, but his greatest bother was that he was never able to fully breach its walls due to the rigid regulations of the Angelic High Command. His discovery of the Nether and its monstrosities triggered a major depression, and his attempts to reason with the Pantheon to end the Eternal Conflict (and instead focus on the Void threat) failed. In desperation, Lucithel betrayed the Pantheon and became a fallen angel, taking one-third of the Vanir with him. The next time he returned, he was the Dark Lord '''Sargamon', laying waste to his former home like a vandal in a hotel, only to find that a Fusion Staff had been crafted to replace him, containing immense power. Setting Vanaheim aflame, the Destroyer stated that if Heaven wouldn't deal with the Void, he would do so himself, without their permission - and he would do so with the Fusion Staff's power. After he failed to obtain it, he initiated the Demonic Crusade to purge all the Cosmos of life in an attempt to warp the efforts of the gods. Ruling as Lord of the Marching Horde, Lucithel aims to destroy all before the Void can corrupt all, recently taking the fight to Middle-Earth where his Legion has influences all over the planet with the intent of securing the cosmic keystones. *'Umbriel', the Archangel of Fate Umbriel was one of two dissenting voices during the Aegis Council's debate on intervention in mortal affairs, in the years leading up to the great Sin War (alongside Duterius). Despite arguing that humanity was not worth saving, and they should instead be left to destroy themselves in the hope that Middle-Earth would rebuild from scratch, he was defeated in the final vote, 4-2 (with Malzeda abstaining), relcutantly joining forces with his fellow angels to save the fleshed ones. He was also a reluctant participant in the Second Sin War, against the combined threat of Shemyaza, Lilith and Asmodeus. However, before departing from the planet for the first time, he left the Eye of Fate in Middle-Earth's crust, a magical device he could use to spy on the mortals. In 12 AGY, he activated this artefact by infusing with it a portion of his spirit. Trivia *The name "Duterius" comes from the fifth book of the Bible, Deuteronomy. *"Anariel" is based off of the Archangel of Hope from Diablo, Auriel. Like Auriel, Anariel is the only female member of her group. *"Ragael" is based off of Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice from Diablo. *The Aegis Council is based on the Angiris Council from Diablo. *The name "Lucithel" is similar to "Lucifer", as both archangels had the same function. The difference is that Lucithel succeeded in his rebellion against the gods, and Lucifer didn't. *The name "Umbriel" is a reference to the Latin word 'umbra', which means 'shadow'. Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Angels Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Government organizations Category:Organizations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:People with socio-political power